El sueño de tu vida
by Griffinn
Summary: Minerva se ahoga en un trabajo que no le gusta, uno en el que no ve un futuro. Justo ahora se le presenta la oportunidad de su vida, la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo y poder ser lo que siempre ha deseado.


_**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Este regalo es para **Miss Lefroy** , que pidió lo siguiente: Me gustaría leer sobre el momento en el que Minerva McGonagall es seleccionada como profesora en Hogwarts. Quiero que se vea qué fue lo que le llevó a Dumbledore a escogerla, si hizo alguna entrevista, si contactó con ella directamente… Y sobre cómo fue su primer o primeros días ejerciendo dicho trabajo._

* * *

Entró en su pequeño apartamento y cerró la puerta con fuerza, apoyando su cuerpo contra ella. Suspiró largamente mientras tiraba su maletín a un lado, dejándose caer hasta sentarse en el suelo. Estaba agotada.

De la cocina salió Pomona, con un bol sobre el brazo, seguramente mezclando algo para la cena.

—¿Un mal día en el trabajo? —preguntó.

—El peor.

—Deberías dejarlo, Minerva. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Minerva McGonagall se levantó, se atusó el polvo de su abrigo y cogió su maletín, para dejarlo sobre una mesa del recibidor.

—Ni hablar, es un trabajo muy bien pagado.

—Es un trabajo que no te gusta.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo deje todo y busque un trabajo nuevo? Qué fácil es decir, tú, que tienes un trabajo que te gusta.

Y es que Pomona Sprout era profesora en el Departamento de Herbología de Hogwarts, desde hacía un año.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, ¿sabes qué? Armando Dippet y Albus Dumbledore están buscando un nuevo profesor para el Departamento de Transformaciones.

Minerva esbozó una mirada de incredulidad.

—Hogwarts no necesita otro profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore siempre fue bastante bueno —a nadie se le escapaba que Albus Dumbledore había sido siempre el profesor favorito de Minerva.

—En Hogwarts se habla de que Dippet se va a retirar. O que estirará pronto la pata —hizo caso omiso a la mirada de reproche de su amiga —. Eso significa que Dumbledore será el nuevo director de Hogwarts y la asignatura necesitará un nuevo profesor. De hecho, la semana que viene empieza el proceso de selección. ¿Por qué no pruebas suerte y te presentas?

Minerva miró dubitativa a su amiga.

—Pomona, no tengo experiencia. Sólo unos tres años como funcionaria del Ministerio, ¿de qué sirve eso en un aula? Ni siquiera se me dan bien los adolescentes.

Pero Pomona desestimó aquello, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—No seas tonta, eras la mejor de tu curso, obtuviste un ÉXTASIS en la asignatura y eras la preferida de Dumbledore. Fue él quien te enseñó a ser una animaga y recibiste un premio como promesa de la Transfiguración. ¿Qué más quieres?

—No tengo experiencia en la enseñanza, Pomona, de eso se trata.

La bajita y rechoncha mujer se acercó a Minerva.

—Tendrás mi recomendación, ¿de acuerdo? Pero, en serio, no quiero que te pases los años en un trabajo que no te gusta. Tú amas la Transfiguración, Minerva. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad y te preguntes, dentro de muchos años, si no era mejor haberse subido a este tren. ¿Qué me dices?

Las dos amigas se miraron durante un momento hasta que Minerva abrazó a Pomona.

—Está bien. Lo haré.

* * *

Podía sentir cómo todos los directores y directoras la observaban desde sus retratos, atentos a la entrevista. Minerva no podía evitar desviar levemente la mirada hacia ellos, aunque trataba de mostrarse calmada. Albus Dumbledore, ahora Director de Hogwarts, estudiaba minuciosamente su currículum.

Finalmente, lo depositó sobre su escritorio, juntó las manos y, esta vez, puso su mirada sobre Minerva, quien sintió estar siendo estudiada de arriba abajo.

—Señorita McGonagall, tiene usted un currículum aceptable. Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué una persona que no tiene experiencia en la docencia, ni en la de Transformaciones ni en la de ninguna otra disciplina, y tampoco tiene experiencia con adolescentes ha decidido optar a este puesto.

Minerva tomó aire mientras escogía las palabras adecuadas.

—Verá, director Dumbledore, creo que necesito un cambio en mi vida y... —pero consideró que sus circunstancias personales no iban a influir en algo — soy buena en Transformaciones, usted lo sabe. Durante siete años pudo comprobarlo, me ayudó a convertirme en animaga y obtuve un premio como promesa de las Transformaciones, saqué Extraordinario en todos mis ÉXTASIS y...

Pero Dumbledore la detuvo con una mano.

—Señorita McGonagall, ¿tiene idea de cuántos alumnos a lo largo de los años demostraron tener aptitudes excepcionales en una o más asignaturas pero nulas capacidades para llevar un aula? Ser profesor no implica solamente dominar la materia que se va a impartir, supone también lidiar con un conjunto de jóvenes a los que, durante una hora y dentro de un aula, hay que infundirles un conocimiento. Ser profesor consiste en despertar en el alumno un interés por lo que va a estudiar. Dígame, señorita McGonagall, ¿cree usted ser capaz de ejercer como profesora?

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos mientras Minerva se preguntaba por qué su antiguo profesor favorito se comportaba así con ella. Habría deseado una cálida sonrisa, qué tal le había ido aquellos tres años desde que dejó Hogwarts, lo sorprendido pero agradecido que estaba de verla allí, optando a un puesto de profesora que le permitiría volver a uno de los lugares más mágicos que había conocido. Pero no había ocurrido nada de eso.

—Yo... Yo creo que sí estaría capacitada, director.

El profesor Dumbledore la miró un momento hasta que decidió dar por finalizada la entrevista.

—Está bien, recibirá una carta donde se le comunicará una respuesta favorable o no. Buenos días, señorita McGonagall.

Minerva se levantó y se dispuso a salir del despacho de Dumbledore, pero se detuvo en el último momento y se dio la vuelta.

—Amo esta asignatura —el director levantó la mirada del currículum de otro candidato, ligeramente sorprendido —. Amo la Transfiguración. Puede que fuese buena en la gran mayoría de las disciplinas de esta escuela, pero sí que sé una cosa con seguridad. En la Transfiguración yo era y soy excelente. Fui la mejor del colegio durante siete años consecutivos, aprendí a convertirme en animaga y gané un premio por todo mi trabajo. No, no tengo experiencia alguna en la docencia o lidiando con jóvenes, pero sí le puedo decir con qué de personas he tratado: funcionarios, altos cargos del Ministerio, aurores engreídos y, sobre todo, delincuentes. Y durante tres años, durante tres largos años, no he cejado ningún momento ante nadie. No, no tengo experiencia con jóvenes, pero de una cosa podrá estar seguro... No conseguirá a una profesora más exigente con sus alumnos que yo.

De nuevo, el silencio imperó en la sala mientras Dumbledore escudriñaba a Minerva, quien lejos de ponerse nerviosa, se mantuvo erguida y con la cabeza alta. Y por primera vez en toda la entrevista, Dumbledore esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Tendrá noticias, señorita McGonagall. Buenos días.

* * *

La enorme puerta se encontraba levemente abierta, esperando a que entrase por fin. Echó un vistazo a través de la rendija, comprobando que la clase estaba abarrotada de alumnos de primer año. Se apartó y tomó aire, expulsándolo con tranquilidad.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Fue Pomona quien estaba a su lado en aquella gran prueba. Minerva había conseguido el puesto de profesora de Transformaciones de Hogwarts, pero aquello no había terminado. Todavía tenía que pasar el periodo de prueba y, sobre todo, demostrar que estaba plenamente capacitada para el puesto.

—Eso espero —le contestó Minerva.

Las dos amigas se dieron un abrazo hasta que se separaron. Tras eso, Minerva miró con determinación el aula y entró por fin. Pomona miró a través de la rendija mientras contemplaba como Minerva se presentaba a sus nuevos alumnos y sentaba las pautas para el comportamiento en el aula y demás criterios. Los alumnos, salvo algunos cuchicheos, prestaban atención.

—Le irá bien. Tengo plena fe en ella.

Pomona dio un respingo mientras descubría cómo detrás de ella se encontraba el director Dumbledore, que también observaba a través de la rendija de la puerta. Como era tan alto, él podía mirar por encima de Pomona.

—Director, qué susto me ha dado.

El hombre sonrió con calidez mientras seguía observando. Minerva, tras su discurso inicial, había hecho aparecer unas palabras y dibujos en la pizarra. Tras eso, empezó a distribuir cajas en cada pupitre mientras pedía a los alumnos que sacasen sus varitas. Estos, ni cortos ni perezosos, y motivados por el hecho de hacer magia, obedecieron.

Minerva, tras repartir las cajas, inspiró aire mientras se erguía y contemplaba un momento a sus alumnos, a sus primeros alumnos en la que sería su carrera como profesora. Y, por un momento, se sintió segura de una cosa: que, por una vez, todo le iba a ir muy bien.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** y nada, este es mi regalo para mi queridísima Miss Lefroy, lof of mai laif xD He intentado poner un poquito de mi en esta historia, en lo que se refiere a lo que significa ser profesor y al deseo que tiene Minerva por serlo, dado que, en mi caso, es mi sueño y a lo que me gustaría dedicarme en el futuro._


End file.
